


until the colors reaching you

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Band Story, F/F, Introspection, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: "This band might be symbolized as a color of happiness, but it's not like the radiance is there without an effort. Struggles, hardships; challenges to become your own self. Even though everything is still frail right now, the road will shine once again and they will arrive there, someday."





	until the colors reaching you

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a take-on of PasPale stories with dash of my ayachisas delusions (not everything is ayachisa, mind you, this is based on the band story after all). Please proceed with caution. Also to remind you, this is Not Beta Read. And I'm 99% not confident that this will be finished.
> 
> Thank you for coming by.

Checking her phone first thing in the morning has been Maruyama Aya’s habit.

After she walked from the station to the agency where she’s training at, ‘Purely Promotion’, Aya would find someplace to sit and check her phone until the designated training time or scheduled event of the day.

 _This year makes her third year of training as an idol_ , Aya proceeded to see the mark on her phone calendar. A small smile crept there on her face, but it wasn’t last very long.

Ever since she was little, becoming an idol is something she sought of. Inspired by the sight of a famous idol Ayumi from Marmalade unit, Maruyama Aya had found her light. Aya had found a prospect in her life to try and become the similar idol like Ayumi.

There are a lot of idols out there, Aya knew it, but Ayumi is a different idol for her. Ayumi herself is not good with singing. Sometimes she’s getting tongue-tied when speaking in front of public. Sometimes she’s becoming a laughingstock to others since she made unique poses. Compared to other Marmalade members, she is better known for her stage antics, but Ayumi never gives up.

‘Idols are not there with cutesy appearance or surefire idol poses, but idols are there to make people dream’ - Aya learned it from how she studied Ayumi from Marmalade since that time.

 _It won’t be easy to become one -_ Aya said to herself that day as she went for an audition to the idol agency back then. And up until now, she has yet to graduate from her trainee title.

Being a trainee means that she’s working to be an idol but she’s not an idol ‘yet’. Trainees are composed to small groups that will only have events rarely. There’s no singles for trainees or any marketing campaign, but as they are the growing part of the talent agency, people will know them eventually as a ‘trainee’ for the ‘agency’.

Almost every day, the trainees undergone several kinds of training, assorting from physical activities to emcee practice and also vocal training and dance drills.

After these three years, the agency said to Aya that if she doesn’t get her chance on debut, she’s forced to graduate - or so to say, losing the path to her dream.

Truth to be told, even though she kept herself positive from the outside, she has been thinking about her graduation, and the risk of her dream leaving from her grasp.

“Aya-san, perfect timing. I was searching for you.” One of the staff approached her after another day of training ended. “There will be a meeting tomorrow in the south meeting room, I hope you’ll come on time.”

“Ah, okay. Thank you for letting me know!”

Despite her vigorous reply, this mention of meeting got her worried. She rarely have a notice of an emergency meeting like this. Not to mention, the staff only approached her. The other members whom standing by the waiting room are not greeted by the staff,  the staff is only greeting her.

For idols, ‘graduation’ might be a dreadful thing, especially if it is coming from the agency, not by the wish of the idol herself. There are a lot of reasons for an idol’s retirement.

For Aya’s case, the trainee contract lasted for three years. During the meantime, if she couldn’t make into her debut, she is supposed to graduate from this agency. Graduating might not so bad, but it will be hard to restart from zero, also with her report of unsuccessful trainee years.

Aya found herself to slap her own cheeks. _Ah, she’s being negative again._ An emergency meeting shouldn’t be something too bad. It could always be the usual meet-up to talk about new promotional events, or a new regimen for the trainee idols.

The pinkette then took long breaths to compose herself before she returned to immerse in her phone. Aya loves to go on searching in-between social media for her name, hopefully, it would serve to calm herself down.

_Is this the time for her to announce graduation?_

 

* * *

 

Chisato received a message from her manager that day when she is on the way back from her previous job.

It was a file with ‘new job’ as a title. A straightforward title for Chisato to notice quickly that it is a must-read file. The file is composed with several pages in scanned image format, perhaps the staff announced this in hurry.

“A group project?” she murmured the job description. “This is the first time.”

As a child actress, she has been there by herself all the time. Acting on TV dramas or films, casting to any plays, speaking to interviews or radio shows; she is experienced in each and every of those activities since young, never to a ‘group project’.

Chisato had a suspicion of this ‘group project’ to be a long-term job after first read. The footnotes told the blonde that the details would be announced at the said meeting, so Chisato couldn’t jump into any conclusions. Then again, there’s not many jobs with ‘group’ in her mind that makes her unable to guess.

She has been used to be alone and able to hone her path freely to perfection; now she must be there in a group of people?

“Perhaps it is … idols? If I remember correctly, the talent agency has that idol trainee branch …”

Idol is not something new to the entertainment industry. Not to mention, idols are easily popular – idols will be protected by the agency and prepared with a surefire debut and fan base by the agency.

Chisato didn’t know the reason why she’s scouted to this group project, but seeing the prospect of idol in the entertainment industry, this opportunity is surely something she should not let to waste.

Entertainment industry is a harsh world to live in; if you don’t have enough popularity, no job offer will come to you and you won’t be able to pass an audition to a TV drama or film casting. Though everything is not based on popularity, either. You must be able to win the people’s hearts—in this case, producers, directors and talent scouters. There’s also no room for you to make mistakes – your name will be bad for even the tiniest aspect that you might have not realized to be at fault.

This group project, presumably idol group, will surely a big step for her to gain more and more spotlight.

“I hope I can arrange things with the staff later.” Chisato murmured. “First, I need to contact my manager …”

* * *

 

The next day, Aya could say she can't hide her nervousness.

 _It is a make or break situation_ , Aya said to herself. _Let’s try to stay calm._

She came to the meeting room by the end of third floor as requested at the designated time. Inside the room, staffs already assembled around big square table. There are people coming and going by the door, so after Aya confirmed that she’s coming to the right room, Aya quickly went in and took any empty seat that’s available.

The staff stationed there said for Aya to wait for a little bit until everyone is coming. Aya wanted to inquire about what the staff meant by ‘everyone’ but they are looked busy pacing around and preparing.

Someone knocked by the door not long and coming inside the room. Aya diverted her attention to the door and watched a petite blonde-haired girl entered.

“Good morning. Sorry I’m late, the last appointment ran over …”

“Good morning.” Aya replied to her.

The pinkette watched as the blonde bowed to the presence of the staff before continuing to take her seat.

Aya knew that girl – she’s a famous young actress from this agency, if Aya recalled correctly. Her demeanor is unlike how Aya is, seemingly cool-headed and collected. Her name is Shirasagi Chisato, quite well-known in showbiz. As far as Aya noticed, she never see Chisato is coming to the agency even though she represented this agency as an actress.

 _Why Shirasagi Chisato is here?_ Another question added to the list in Aya’s mind.

It is not rare for a room to be used for simultaneous meeting, as long as the topic is related. For example, Aya has been in a meeting before where the trainee idol is supposed to be a back-up dancer for an event. The trainees are all present, but the topic won’t be about them – just a whole rundown of the event.

What Aya can guess based how Chisato is present there (an actress, not a failure of a trainee like herself) is whether the agency is holding a talk event related to the agency’s exposure to the sponsors.

The door opened again for another girl to come in. This time, a tall girl with braided silver hair. It is rare for Aya to see someone with silver hair. What Aya have in her mind is that this tall girl is a foreigner or something close to that.

Her vigorous round blue eyes spoke of excitement and curiosity. “Good morning,” her Japanese is having a strange accent. “I heard that there’s a conclave here today.”

“C-Conclave?” Aya blurted. _The choice of her wording is unique, she must not be a Japanese-born_.

Though, Aya never see this tall girl before in the agency. What kind of meeting will this be?

“I mean a … meeting! Yes, a meeting. Are you here for the meeting too?” the tall girl asked Aya.

“Ah, I’m-“

One of the staff cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “Can we begin now?” she asked the man beside her, who’s having a board with him.

“I think we’re short by one person …”

Aya took the opportunity to raise her hand, “U-Umm, excuse me. Are we all here for the same kind of meeting?”

The female staff nodded. “Yes, you are.”

Yet another girl entered the meeting room. This time, a fairly tall girl with short, bright teal hair. She walked casually to the center of crowded and busy staffs, seemingly oblivious of the weight of the ruckus.

“I heard there was some kind of meeting today, or did I get mixed up?” the girl cheerily asked.

“Yes it is today. You’re just late, Hikawa-san.” The staff replied in stern tone. However, the said latecomer is not fazed by that.

“So I guess that means everyone is here already? Well let’s get started then!”

This supposed-to-be last member of this said meeting is kind of strange and Aya already lost on guessing what this emergency meeting is supposed to be. One thing to be relieved about for her is that this is not about her graduation.

After every staffs whose present and the four girls have seated, one of the female staff opened the meeting. She begin up with mentioning everyone’s name – Maruyama Aya, Shirasagi Chisato, Wakamiya Eve and Hikawa Hina, based how they are seated respectively, then-

“The four of you shall be making your idol debut, as the girl group ‘Pastel*Palettes’.”

Aya couldn’t believe what she just heard, _an idol debut?_ Not a graduation, an idol debut? Is this the real deal? She finally had the chance after long three years?

“Is this for real!?” Aya exclaimed.

“Yes, Aya-san. I hope you’ll use your experience from training under our agency to the fullest.” The staff replied.

Though, it looked like no one else shared her excitement, Aya could say. Chisato is all her calm self, sitting in tall posture while taking notes to herself. Eve was a bit puzzled, but she got the idea of what idol is. And there’s Hina, who seemingly excited by how her eyes twinkled, but she said nothing. Aya kept her rush of adrenaline to herself as she is back sitting.

The staff then asked everyone to introduce themselves, Aya is the first one to take the honor.

Aya said to everyone that she’s been training in the agency, though she doesn’t inquire on how long she has been there. She also didn’t forget to tell about her dream on being idol, also that she’d do her best to be Pastel*Palettes member.

The next one is the silver-haired girl, Wakamiya Eve. Eve said that she’s used to work as a model and she doesn’t know much about idol. The next thing she said is another questionable word of her already unique choice of wording: bushido.

Hina caught the bushido remark as something interesting. Strangely enough, Eve thanked Hina – in which Hina followed up that it wasn’t a compliment.

Chisato volunteered to do the next introduction. Chisato’s introduction is somewhat expected - she stated accordingly about herself in a brief introduction; how she’s experienced in entertainment, being a young actress and how this will be her first time on becoming and idol.

Hina’s introduction is simple, but Aya was surprised to know Hina is a winner of a certain band audition. Aya knew that sometimes the agency is holding an audition, be it an actor scouting or band audition. Then again, this is an idol unit, right?

“Band audition? But isn’t this an idol group?”

“Band, group, idol … I don’t really have preferences, I don’t mind anywhere I go.”

Chisato chimed in, “Or you must be in the backup band, I suppose?”

“Eh? You’re not going to play any instruments?”

“Idols are just singing and dancing, don’t they? Do we have to play instruments, too?” Eve joined the march of confusion.

Aya happened to think of the same: if Hina is not there for a backup band, then what purpose she serves here in the idol group?

The staff happened to be in a right timing to save the conversation, he interrupted. “Ah, right. Perhaps we should be clearer. In fact, the four of you will be debuting as an ‘idol band’.”

The revelations struck Aya greatly. _Idol band?_ That’s … an entirely new concept. The agency will combine cutesy idol with a band play in a package?  It sounded like a fresh idea, yes – idols who’s playing their own instruments as a band will be a sight to see. Aya wouldn’t mind to learn everything from zero, too.

Then again, will everyone agree?

The staffs then produced papers for everyone to read. _Idol Band Pastel*Palettes_ , the idea is emblazoned on the first page.

“Your first performance will be in two weeks. Oh, but don’t worry about the instruments. There’ll be professionals playing the real music out of sight, you’ll just have to pretend to play along.”

Yet the next hammer struck one after another – Aya held her breath at the mention. They will pretend playing in front of the audience?

Eve quickly raised her hand. “But doesn’t that mean we’ll be lying to the audience? That’s not bushido!”

Aya followed, “I agree with Eve-chan. I mean, I don’t know to play any instrument, but I think we should better to learn to play our instruments and give the audience the real show with our own music!”

“The thing is, people don’t come to see the idol for their musical talent.”

Chisato is the one to negate the statement effectively, she took her stand in the matter. Aya turned to face her in disbelief.

“Instead of wasting our time learning instruments, we should probably focus on our appearances …” she paused, her composed smile didn’t falter. “… At least that’s what I think. So I agreed on the staff’s plan wholeheartedly.”

The pinkette didn’t have anything to counter Chisato, as the point she had spoken hold its weight. Aya didn’t feel to pick an argument in the first time of their meeting, so she hold her tongue.

The staff praised Chisato’s take on of the situation at hand and continued with the explanation. They announced the instruments for everyone: Aya on vocal, Chisato on bass, Hina on guitar and Eve on keyboard. They said that they have yet to find the suitable drummer since drumming is hard to mimic.

She'll be on the vocal - she'll be the 'face' of Pastel*Palettes, she'll be the rightful center position. And she'll be the one to blame if she failed for this agenda.

“… Until we find a suitable drummer, we’ll have someone from our support staff to fill instead.” The staff called to the door. “Yamato-san, please come in!”

A bespectacled brown-haired girl is coming on the cue. She quickly bow to the staffs and the four girls before stating her name and her quick introduction. Yamato Maya, a support drummer for Pastel*Palettes until they find the fifth member.

The uncomfortable air continue to brew in the room as the meeting entailed more about their upcoming debut live and future schedules. The meeting concluded after all the details has been explained and everyone is dismissed.

.

Aya couldn’t say that she’s amused by how they will be pretending to play in front of everyone, but she couldn’t help it. The list of events and prospects are there for Pastel*Palettes and yet it doesn’t excite her. They will lie in front of the audience in a mask of an idol band. They will sell out lie, just like Hina said to Eve, they will sell out a lie to people there later who’ll be present in their debut live.

What will become of her next? Is this the right path to reach her dream?


End file.
